The Best Day
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: This ties in to "The Third Party Accumulation." Penny and her daughter have a special connection. Story is from Savannah's point of view.


**Again, my subconscious gives me something to write about. I had a horrible dream a few nights ago…or was it last night…eh, not important. Anyhow, it made me want to write this. The scary thing about it? I don't think the dream had anything to do with The Big Bang Theory. I just woke up, and thought, "hey…loom." No, I actually thought up this. The song is by Taylor Swift…I changed a few words to fit the story. This story can be read separately from "The Third Party Accumulation," but you will probably be very confused if you don't read that one first. It is in Savannah's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that I have made up. Nothing else, as depressing as that is. **

_I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh  
And look up smiling at you  
I run and run._

"Savannah!"

The little girl grinned, crouching behind the bed. She peered out around the corner. Penny stood in the door, holding Leila. She had spotted her. "Savannah. We have to go."

"We don't _have_ to," Savannah said, stepping out. "Uncle Sheldon says we have to eat, breathe, and go to the bathroom. Everything else is optional."

Penny shook her head playfully, and Savannah giggled.

_Past the pumpkin patch  
and the tractor rides  
Look now - the sky is gold.  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
on the way home._

She shifted sleepily as she felt herself being lifted. It had been a long day. Despite the fact that both Penny and Leonard told her she didn't have to prove anything, she'd had to show the relatives that she knew when to use an integral or a differential to solve for the area under a curve. Uncle Sheldon had taught her that.

"Good night, sweetie-pie," she heard her mommy say. "Love you."

"Love you," she said, eyes still shut. She found Penny's hand and felt the loving squeeze.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall.  
I know you're not scared of anything at all.  
Don't know if Einstein's house is near or far away  
but I know I had the best day  
With you…today._

She always had fun with Penny. And Penny enjoyed spending time with Savannah, too. They had been close since she was born, and over time, they became best friends, as well as mother and daughter._  
__  
__I'm thirteen now  
And don't know how my friends  
Could be so mean…_

Why? Why was it so bad to be smart? To be thirteen and in eleventh grade, in the gifted program? She couldn't fit in-no one cared about the smart kids anymore. She didn't flash cleavage every day at school, she read comic books, and she won Math Quiz Bowls. So what? Why did everyone always tease her?

Savannah forgot to grab the mail when she reached her building. She just rushed upstairs. She had to get home. Bursting through the door, she saw Penny sitting on the couch, the phone to her ear.

"Mom," Savannah choked.

Penny looked concerned. She spoke into the phone, excusing herself, and hung up. She held out her arms. "Come here."

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys._

"Do you want to go to Longbeach?"

"I don't know."

"It might make you feel better," Penny said, tilting her head to see Savannah better.

"Can we go to see the _Queen Mary_?" Savannah asked, wiping her eyes. "Dad said that him and my uncles went there a few years before I was born."

Penny kissed her forehead. "We can go wherever you want, baby."

_And we drive and drive  
Until we've found a town  
Far enough away _

_And we talk and window-shop  
Until I've forgotten all their names_.

"Do you feel better now?" Penny asked her that evening as they headed home.

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
Now at school.  
I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you.  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay,  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today_.

Three days later she came home crying again, and when Penny realized why Savannah was upset, she held her even tighter and told her what a good girl she was. Sophie, a girl at Savannah's school that had made fun of her only days before, had been told that her mother had cancer. Savannah had spent lunch with Sophie, trying to make her feel better. When she'd come home she'd flung herself into Penny's arms, glad that her mother and the rest of her family was healthy. She was lucky, and she knew it.

_I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger.  
God smiles on my little sister  
Inside and out  
She's better than I am. _

_I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you._

She had to write a college entrance exam on a role model. When the prompt was handed out, her thoughts went to Albert Einstein, Irwin Schrödinger, or Socrates. When she got down to writing it, though, she abandoned the famous contributors and wrote about her true role model: her mom.

_There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me._

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs._

Savannah had never cared about those things. She'd rather have robots and secret-agent-laser-obstacle-chess and comic books. Sure, she did act like a girl, too, but the pink and Disney princesses were never something she cared about. But her parent's didn't care, either. They only wanted her to be happy.

_Daddy's smart  
And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_.

Whenever she or Leila said that Uncle Sheldon knew everything, their parents loved telling the story of when they first met. "Our babies will be smart and beautiful," her dad had said. "Not to mention imaginary," Uncle Sheldon had countered. Boy, had he been wrong there.

He was in the crowd now, along with Uncle Raj, Uncle Howard, Aunt Bernadette, her father, Leila, and her mother. They all meant so much to her…but it was to her mother she dedicated the speech she made as the fourteen year old valedictorian of her high school. The beginning was the pro forma stuff, such as telling the audience how important education was, and thanking her teachers. Then she began to talk about her mother. As she reached her conclusion, Savannah caught sight of her mom in the crowd. Penny was crying.

"Now I know why all the trees change in the fall.  
I know you were on my side  
even when I was wrong.  
And I love you for giving me your eyes-  
Staying back and watching me shine.

And I didn't know if you knew  
so I'm taking this chance to say  
that I had the best day  
with you…today."

**Hope you liked this…I know most movies/fics/tv shows/books/whatever typically take things one too far and ruin it…I hope I didn't do so with this-I just had to write it.**

**Review, pretty please!**


End file.
